$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 3 \\ 0 & 2 & 8 \\ 6 & 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 0 & 6 \\ 3 & 2 & 8 \\ 3 & 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$